Gene Meh
Gene is the main protagonist in The Emoji Movie. Appearance Gene is a yellow emoji that has swift hair. He has green eyes and he has a bit of a gap in his teeth. Personality Gene has a high-spirited and cheerful demeanor but is quite sensitive, as shown when he was talking to his parents about rather he should work at the text center or not. By nature, Gene is emotional and has a tendency to change his emotions (and his expressions along with that). However, he has stated that this has led to him not fitting in, leading to him feeling uncomfortable with himself and wanting to act like a proper "meh' emoji. Once Jailbreak rejected him, Gene temporarily began to act unenthusiastic and apathetic. However, once he used his ability to change his expressions to save everyone's lives in Textopolis, he reverted back to his old self. He also learned that he shouldn't try to change who he was and to just be himself. Also, Gene seems to enjoy dancing. Biography Early Life Before the events of the film, Gene was born with multiple expressions, and he wants to fit in just like the other emojis, and just wants to be meh, like his parents: Mel Meh and Mary Meh. The Emoji Movie Gene starts the movie very excited for his first day of work. While going to the workplace he tries to behave like a meh but anything he sees on the street makes him change his emotions. When he finally arrives he finds his parents Mel and Mary who tell him that he is not ready for the job of being an emoji meh, while they duncute about that Poop slammed him unintentionally, then manages to combence his parents. Gene is known with Poop Jr because it is another emoji on his first day of work meet with a group of new emojis and Smiler arrives, Gene is known with Smiler and like everyone sees it as a super extroverted, energetic and great emoji. It is known with Hi-5 by accident but as soon as they appear Hi-5 goes by Smiler. When it's time to work, Gene is selected and puts the wrong face, Smiler calls him to his office and tells him that it is a malfunction and sends a troop of bots delated. Gene trying to escape collides with Hi-5 and he takes him to the losers' room where he could hide. Gene and Hi-5 make a deal and Hi-5 takes it out of Textopolis to go in search of a hacker to reprogram Gene. They know Jailbreak a hacker and the three escape from the bots. They go through Candy Crush where it becomes a sweet but they manage to get out, they also go through Just Dance where Hi-5 is delated and discover that Jailbreak is really a princess emoji that escaped from Textopolis. Gene convinces Jailbreak to go to rescue Hi-5 and to do so they go through Sonic Music where they are still deeply in love. After rescuing Hi-5 they are attacked by an illegal protocol bot but they manage to enter DropBox. After passing the FireWall Jailbreak will reprogram Gene. Before that happened Hi-5 told Gene to tell Jailbreak his feelings before it was too late. Gene followed the advice of Hi-5 and declares her feelings to Jailbreak but she is not sure of Gene's feelings towards her and tells her that she already had a plan and that she is not just a princess looking for her blue prince. Gene due to the answer of Jailbreak becomes a meh on its own without the help of the program and it is let capture by the antivirus bot. Jailbreak regrets what he said and with Hi-5 they are going to rescue him. When Smiler is ready to delated Gene, Mel and Mary interposes and Mel reveals to everyone that he is also malfunctioning, Smiler is willing to delate both. Hi.5 and Jailbreak arrive at that moment and Jailbreak takes off the wig in front of all that leaves Gene astonished. Hi-5 deactivates the bot that falls on top of Smiler. The phone is about to be erased and Jailbreak tells Gene that he is the only one who can save everyone and declares his feelings, Gene stops being a meh and sending a emoji of multiple faces saves everyone. At the end of the movie Gene becomes everyone's hero, Alex's favorite emoji, Hi-5's best friend and Jailbreak's boyfriend. Gallery Trivia *Despite the movie being critically panned, Gene is considered the only likable character. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Emoji Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Green eyes